Networked computing is becoming increasingly more important to the success of many businesses today. Networked computers provide access to a wide variety of information and services ranging from games, blog sites, and merchant websites, to mission critical services. Many of these networked computers involve server devices that are configured to perform a plurality of other activities along with their intended business related activity. Some of these other activities may include managing data redundancy, failover services, managing connections, as well as managing security activities. As the non-business related activities managed by a server device increases, the server device may become overloaded, resulting in reduced performance, effectivity, and/or throughput. Therefore, it may be desirable to minimize the amount of non-business related activities performed by a server device. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations, and others, that the present invention has been made.